1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring structure and, more particularly, to a wiring structure using a shape memory material.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a wiring member such as a wire harness or a flexible print circuit (FPC) is arranged in the gaps between electronic components or the like in an electronic instrument, the wiring member is typically formed so as to match the form of the gaps.
It has been proposed in the prior art that a shape memory alloy be used to form a conductive wire rod (or a shape memory alloy pipe or the like for holding the wire rod) that is connected to a predetermined location. Here, the wire rod or the like is caused to memorize a wiring completion shape in advance, and is then deformed into an arbitrary shape and connected to a wire rod terminal. The wire rod is then heated so as to recover the wiring completion shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-241900). In another proposal, the outer periphery of a wire harness is wrapped in a shape memory resin and the shape memory resin is caused to memorize the wiring shape of the wire harness in advance. The shape memory resin is then deformed into an easily transportable shape and transported, whereupon the shape memory resin is heated to recover the wiring shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication 9-259643). In another proposal, a shape memory alloy sheet is caused to memorize an FPC accommodation completion shape in advance. Here, the shape memory alloy sheet is then deformed into a flat shape and superposed onto the FPC, and then restored to the accommodation completion shape (see Japanese Patent Application Publication 10-233588).